Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world
by Cashis
Summary: Seria "komediowych" scenek z życia. Miałam dobre chęci co do kanonu...
1. Fioletowe gluty i rzeźnickie noże

Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC

**Postacie:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mrs. Hudson, tekstowo Lestrade, Donovan i Anderson

**Od autorki:** nie posiadam praw autorskich do niczego z wyjątkiem własnej kreatywności. Nie czerpię z pisania żadnych korzyści (a przynajmniej materialnych).

~ pierwszy fic...

Jeśli się spodoba, prosiłabym o komentarz (nawet jak się nie spodoba, to proszę). Istnieje możliwość kontynuacji w razie odezwu. A jakby ktoś miał ochotę poprawić błędy, to byłabym wniebowzięta.

PS. Miło by było usłyszeć, jakie kategorie was najbardziej interesują. Ostrzegam tylko, Johnlocka i Parentlocka nie piszę. : )

Spokojny wiaterek wpadał przez otwarte okno na piętrze Baker Street 221. John, bardzo niewyspany, w bardzo powyciąganym, bardzo beżowym sweterku, wszedł do kuchni, niemrawo ziewając.

- Rozumiem, nocne pościgi za seryjnymi zabójcami, ale żeby psuć sobie następny dzień przez randkę? - prychnął na powitanie Sherlock, ignorując mruknięte "Ja też życzę tobie miłego dnia". Holmes potrząsnął próbówką z fioletowym płynem. Ciecz zasyczała niebezpiecznie, ale detektyw tylko rzucił na nią ostrzegawcze spojrzenie i warknął:

- Zamknij się.

- Rozmawiasz z odczynnikami chemicznymi? - zainteresował się Watson, z głową w lodówce. Wyjątkowo nie leżały tam żadne odcięte części ciała. Nie doczekał się także odpowiedzi, więc podreptał do salonu ze śniadaniem w ręce.

Akurat był w środku posiłku, a palce ubrudzone masłem, kiedy z kuchni dobiegł krótki trzask i wołanie:

- Pożyczysz mi swój telefon?

- A tfój gfdzie? - odkrzyknął z pełnymi ustami lekarz.

- Na stole, pokryty twardą, szybko zasychającą substancją, która zaschła pół godziny temu.

John tylko westchnął, przełknął kęs i pojawił się w wejściu do kuchni.

- Można wiedzieć, w jakim celu pokryłeś swój telefon takową substancją?

- Przecież nie specjalnie - ten ton był zarezerwowany dla dzieci, nieboszczyków w kostnicy i Andersona. Przyjął bez słowa komórkę i wystukał wiadomość.

Jak tam odznaka, inspektorze? Nie wiem, czy warto próbować i skrobać telefon. SH

- Oblałeś mu niechcący nową odznakę tym fioletowym glutem? - uniósł brwi Watson, czytając "Wysłane wiadomości".

- Przecież zrobiłem to specjalnie, niczego nie robię przypadkiem - spojrzał na przyjaciela pobłażliwie i wyjął z szuflady największy tasak. Lekarz przezornie cofnął się, próbując protestować. Na nic, po chwili nienaruszona, elastyczna skorupa pozostała... nienaruszona, a nóż wbił się w sufit.

- Pani Hudson! - krzyknął radośnie Holmes - Potrzeba noża rzeźnickiego!

- Na litość boską, Sherlocku, akurat go wyczyściłam... Po co ci ten nóż?

- Nie mam pieniędzy na czynsz, więc przejmuję mieszkanie - uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Spokojnie, pani Hudson, żartuję, chcemy tylko przepiłować fioletowego gluta.

- To żart godny Mycrofta, doprawdy - mruknęła starsza pani, kręcąc głową. - Pomóc ci z czymś, kochanieńki?

- Jakby mogła pani wyjąć mój tasak ze swojego sufitu... - wyszczerzył się do siebie detektyw, ostrożnie przepiłowując gumową skorupę.

- Och, Sherlock - z naganą westchnęła i zabrała się do szukania drabiny.

Właśnie noże wylądowały w zlewie, drabina w schowku, a pani Hudson na ziemi, kiedy Holmes Junior pociągnął tryumfalnie za resztkę gluta, która teraz powinna się odczepić. I odczepiła, z niespodziewaną elastycznością, wypadając za okno razem ze smartphonem.

- Złośliwość przedmiotów martwych - westchnął detektyw, wyjmując z kieszeni zamarłego Watsona komórkę, która właśnie zapikała.

_Donovan właśnie szuka jej na chodniku pod moim oknem w Scotland Yardzie, a Anderson gapi się na jej tyłek. Masz mi coś do powiedzenia?_

- Co ty, do cholery, robisz? - zdenerwował się nagle John.

_Możesz uświadomić Donovan w moim imieniu, że schylanie się w spódniczce nie jest dobrym pomysłem, zwłaszcza w towarzystwie Andersona. Dzięki! SH_

- Piszę z Lestrade'em. A czemu zawdzięczamy twoj nagły bezruch?

- Zastanawiam się... skąd pani Hudson ma nóż rzeźnicki i dlaczego go czyściła...?


	2. Krawat Ricka

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC

**Seria:** "z życia wzięte", czyli Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world

**Opis:** Co ma wspólnego krawat Ricka ze spalonym ciastem?

**Od autorki:** mało komediowe brednie, pisane po nocy. Obiecuję się poprawić i nadal proszę o komentarze.

**Postacie:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Greg Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson

**Ostrzeżenie:** malutka sugestia Mystrade'a, aczkolwiek myślę, że potem może się pojawić więcej.

* * *

Niebieski poblask telewizora rozjaśniał ciemną kuchnię pani Hudson. Za trzema krzesłami, w piekarniku, piekło się niewątpliwie pyszne ciasto starszej pani. Tylko dlatego Sherlock wytrzymywał tyle czasu w bezruchu, w dodatku przed telewizorem, przewidując zakończenie wielkiego finału sławnego serialu. Główna bohaterka przez cały odcinek miała tak idiotyczny wygląd, że detektyw rechotał pod nosem bez przerwy. Zarażając śmiechem Johna, który próbował wczuć się w sytuację na ekranie.

- John, którego obstawiasz?

- Myślę, że wybierze Malcolma, jest przystojniejszy...

- Zakładałem, że Roberta, ale skoro taki specjalista od mężczyzn jak ty się wypowiada... - Holmes Junior był tego wieczoru w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze. Tak dobrym, że nawet nie oddał kuksańca wymierzonego przez przyjaciela. Watson posłał wiadomość do Lestrade'a.

_Przypuszczam (Sherlock przypuszcza, ale cicho), że siedzisz z żoną i próbujesz nie oglądać TEGO serialu. Przyjedź do nas, przynajmniej mamy dodatkowo ciasto (i panią Hudson zamiast współmałżonki). JW_

- Zje mi moje słodkości - zauważył z wyrzutem detektyw, kładąc nogi na stół. John, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi, posunął się do fortelu.

_Może być niebezpiecznie. JW_

_Bo wiesz, Sherlock zamierza walczyć. I obstawiać Roberta. JW_

SMS przyszedł niemal natychmiast.

_Roberta?! To palant, wygra Jeffrey, mówię wam. A zresztą, już jadę._

- Ilu ta kobieta ma kochanków? - zapytał retorycznie lekarz, próbując odnaleźć w fabule jakiegokolwiek Jeffreya.

- Może jednak Peter...? - mruknął w odpowiedzi Sherlock, stukając palcami o kolano. - Niby jest sprytny, ale i jego, i Jake'a, i Chrisa bije na głowę swoją kasą Tom.

- Za to nad Tomem plasuje się Olaf, w końcu jest sławny, a flirciara na to leci. Chociaż, gdyby wypadek spowodowany przez Terry'ego zmienił jej charakter, to przypomniałaby sobie przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, Sama...

- ...ale wtedy i pierwszą miłość, czyli Freda. Albo tego, który uratował ją spod pociągu, Davida.

- Jest jeszcze Paul, wyciągnął ją z depresjii na studiach. Harry załatwił jej uczelnię, ale to Philip wywodzi się z arystokracji. Z kolei Ahmed blaknie przy Garrym i Jamesie z powodu nierównych uszu.

Przez kilka następnych minut krzywe uszy Ahmeda rzeczywiście zniknęły z fabuły, przy akompaniamencie rechotu Sherlocka.

- Uff... opuściło mnie coś? - do kuchni wpadł Lestrade, rzucając płaszcz na krzesło. Lekarz zerknął na niego z rozbawieniem:

- Ciebie nie, ją chyba połowa ukochanych. To nam zawęża pole manewru.

- Stawiam na Steve'a - położył rękę na stole inspektor, siadając koło kolegów.

- Zakładam się, że to Will - pokręcił głową John. Sherlock tylko spojrzał na nich pobłażliwie.

- Obstawiam Ricka, spójrzcie na jego krawat, od razu widać; że to on.

- Oh, chłopcy, chłopcy... - odezwała się pani Hudson, wstając ze swojego krzesła pod ścianą, gdzie dotychczas milczała wymownie. - Nic nie wiecie na temat seriali, absolutnie nic. To oczywiste, że to będzie Benedict.

- Zaraz się przekonamy - ziewnął dyskretnie Watson. - Niech pani siada, ciasto nie ucieknie...

Mijało "emocjonujące", ostatnie 5 minut show. W tym czasie okazało się, że Mark i Rupert są gejami, a Andrew przestępcą, więc zostało w tajemniczy sposób tylko dwóch zalotników - Martin i Benedict. Po długich perypetiach, kiedy w końcu wybrała tego drugiego, okazało się, że obaj są tylko aktorami i panna wpadła pod pociąg.

- Brawo, pani Hudson, to się nazywa wyczucie! - zerknął z podziwem John. Obrażony detektyw siedział z założonymi rękami:

- ... No ale jego krawat...

Za to Greg roześmiał się serdecznie, a jego komórka zapikała dwa razy.

- Żona emocjonuje się tym Benem?

- Zapewne... - westchnął inspektor, odblokowując komórkę. Pierwszą wiadomość, rzeczywiście od żony, pominął, za to drugą przeczytał z lekkim uśmiechem.

_Stawiałem na Ricka, wystarczyło spojrzeć na jego krawat. MH_

- Esemesujesz z Molly Hooper? - zdziwił się Sherlock, zaglądając mu przez ramię. Lestrade szybko zabrał telefon, więc detektyw mógł zobaczyć co najwyżej podpis.

- Jaką M... A taak, Molly, ostatnio znowu badała dla mnie... no, nieboszczyka i... Co z tym ciastem?

- O, na Boga, zupełnie o tym zapomniałam - pani Hudson podbiegła do kuchenki i wyjęła czarną, zwęgloną bryłę, która miała być ich deserem. - Apropo nieboszczyków...

- Złośliwość przedmiotów _martwych_...

* * *

**O**dpowiedzi na review'sy:

**L, drumla** - dziękuję : Postaram się, aby następne części były lepsze niż ta...

**Filigranko**, dziękuję za opinię. Niestety, poczucia humoru nie mam, to i żarty mi nie wychodzą, a te "radosne tfory" powstają ku mojej przyjemności. :)

**Arianko**, z tym Johnlockiem to jest tak, że ja staram się go nie czytać. Nie, żebym miała coś do homo, bo Mystrade mi się podoba. To własne przekonanie, że przyjaźń jest lepsza niż miłość + nie chcę sobie burzyć obrazu pięknej przyjaźni Sherlocka i Johna kanonicznego . A mówiąc Parentlock, to właśnie miałam na myśli. :] Dzięki za opinię (swoją drogą, ubóstwiam Mycrofta, a u ciebie na wakacjach kompletnie mnie rozwalił), tytuł angielski, bo bardzo mi się podoba brzmienie (x]) i zdaję sobie sprawę z mojej interpunkcji, ale, hm, staram się. ^^'


	3. Holmes, sztuk dwa

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC

**Seria:** "z życia wzięte", czyli Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world

**Opis:** Czy Mycroft Holmes umie się rumienić, skąd ma album rodzinny i jak doprowadzić do furii panią Hudson?

**Od autorki:** Hm, mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Inspirowany moją miłością do Mycrofta : ) Komentarze naprawdę pomagają pisać, więc proszę niczym Sherlock o ich dodawanie *.*

**Postacie:** Mycroft Holmes, Sherlock Holmes, Mrs. Hudson, John Watson, tekstowo Greg Lestrade

**Ostrzeżenie:** sugestia Mystrade'a, nadal jednak tylko na ekranie smartphone'a : )

* * *

Żółtawe światło słabej latarni wpadało przez wpół zasłonięte okna salonu Baker Street 221B, a pokój oświetlony był tylko lampą stojącą koło żółtej buźki na ścianie. Na fotelu siedział Sherlock, opatulony ciasno w płaszcz, wystukujący nogą nieregularny rytm. Twarz miał tak nachmurzoną, jakby co najmniej Anderson ożenił się z panią Hudson... a właściwie to, co się zdarzyło, było bliskie rozmiarom takiej tragedii.

- Naprawdę twoje tajne służby nie mogą wywalić gości z jakiegoś hotelu, choćby z czterema gwiazdkami? - burknął w stronę postaci na kanapie. Postaci w garniturze, która stukała w podłogę parasolką, dla odmiany w regularnym rytmie, swobodnie opartą o poduszki, z zaciśniętymi w dezaprobacie ustami i ulizaną fryzurką. Innymi słowy, burczał na Mycrofta Holmesa.

- Tajne służby aktualnie przeczesują mój dom w poszukiwaniu bomby, dobrze o tym wiesz - sądząc z tonu, brat próbował zamrozić detektywa głosem. - Zresztą, to jeden wieczór, na litość boską! I tak mam sprawę do pani Hudson.

- Zaoferujesz jej więcej za donosy na mnie? Nie mogłeś wysłać sms-a?

- Pani Hudson i sms-y, Sherlocku, czy ty czasem nie pomyliłeś gosposi?

- Nie jestem gosposią! - krzyknęła starsza pani z korytarza.

- Może już pani wyjść, i tak wiemy, że pani podsłuchiwała! - odkrzyknął Holmes Junior ze swojego fotela, kiedy usłyszał tupot na schodach i dodał pod nosem - a jak chcę herbaty to nie usłyszy z dwóch metrów.

- Może wystarczyłoby dodać "proszę"? - zapytał z westchnieniem Mycroft.

- A wiesz, że spróbuję - zmrużył oczy Sherlock z cieniem uśmiechu na ustach i krzyknął donośnie na całe mieszkanie - Pani Hudson! Proszę NATYCHMIAST zrobić mi herbaty!

Oburzona starsza pani pojawiła się w drzwiach ze ścierką w dłoni. Niebezpiecznie cichym i spokojnym głosem zapytała:

- Coś mówiłeś...?

- Może mu pani odpowiedzieć "wal się" - w Mycrofcie odezwały się braterskie uczucia i poczuł się w obowiązku, żeby oszczędzić juniorowi szarży. Chroniąc tym samym swoją parasolkę, która mogła - wyrwana z ręki wbrew woli właściciela - posłużyć za prowizoryczną halabardę.

- Byś się wstydził, Mycrofcie Holmesie, taki poważny człowiek... A ty się wal, Sherlocku, niewychowany młodzieńcze! - właścicielka tylko strzepnęła oburzona ścierkę i zniknęła na schodach.

Ukradkowe spojrzenia obydwu braci spotkały się, a kąciki ust Sherlocka mimowolnie powędrowały w górę. Chwilę potem na Baker Street 221B wybuchł prawdziwy wulkan śmiechu, w postaci dwóch sztuk Holmesów.

Chwilę potem, kiedy Mycroft ocierał elegancko chusteczką łzy śmiechu, nadal rechocząc wraz z bratem, na schody wbiegł John Watson. Był jeszcze w swojej skórzanej kurtce i stanąwszy w drzwiach, popatrzył z niedowierzaniem na obu braci, mrugając szybko, żeby to do niego dotarło. Zanim do końca zarejestrował, co się dzieje, obydwaj przybrali pokerowy wyraz twarzy, a Sherlock warknął:

- Telefon ci pika, głuchy ośle.

- Do mnie mów...? - John wsadził rękę do kieszeni, powstrzymując się od przywalenia prosto w bezczelne zęby bezczelnego detektywa. Był zbyt zaskoczony, by zareagować natychmiast - zwykle Sherlock obrażał go jakimiś bardziej elokwentymi stwierdzeniami w stylu "czy to twój płaskodenny umysł, którego nieużywane 92,1 % tańczy właśnie makarenę?". Wtedy akurat Watsonowi burczało w brzuchu, ale to nieistotne.

- Mówię do tego starego osła.

- Jestem tylko w połowie łysy... - mruknął polityk, zajęty wyciąganiem i odblokowywaniem telefonu.

- Kto do ciebie pisze? Czyżby, jak do Lestrade'a, Molly Hooper, jedyna dziewczyna, której mógłbyś się jeszcze spodobać?

- Akurat o guście Molly najwięcej mówi jej aktualny obiekt westchnień... - mruknął John, przemieszczając się w kierunku swojego fotela i pozbywając w drodze skórzanej kurtki.

- Kto? - detektyw z zainteresowaniem odwrócił wzrok ku przyjacielowi. Zanim ten zdążył odpowiedzieć, Mycroft uniósł wzrok znad telefonu.

- Lestrade esemesował z panną Hooper?

- A kto inny wysłałby mu sms-a wieczorem, w dodatku podpisanego MH?

Gdyby nie lata praktyki, twarz Holmesa seniora zdolna byłaby jeszcze do rumienienia się. Na szczęście dla niego, tylko oczy mogły go zdradzić, więc czym prędzej powrócił do czytania wiadomości.

_Dom czysty, fałszywy alarm. Swoją drogą, jak zgłaszasz doniesienie na policję, to postaraj się nie pisać na mój prywatny telefon, bo ja coś muszę umieścić w raporcie. A wiadomości zawierające ":*" się do tego NIE nadają._

- Na twoje szczęście mogę już iść. Ciesz się, że nie zdążyłem pokazać Johnowi naszego albumu rodzinnego... - pomachał elegancko oprawioną książką.

- Skąd ty...? - Sherlock zerwał się na równe nogi.

- Musisz się nauczyć, braciszku, że albumy rodzinne albo się spala, albo topi, a na pewno nie kładzie pod czaszkę, żeby ich pilnowała. Do następnego zamachu na mój dom! - zbiegł z elegancją po schodach, wymachując parasolem. Sherlock zwrócił oskarżycielski wzrok na swojego kościstego przyjaciela z gzymsu kominka, kiedy usłyszeli jeszcze uprzejmy głos brytyjskiego rządu we własnej osobie:

- Następnym razem radziłbym się bardziej pospieszyć z herbatą!

Po odgłosie szybko zamykanych drzwi dobiegł ich głośny trzask i brzęk, które podejrzanie przypominały zetknięcie się rozpędzonej porcelany ze ścianą, z bonusem w postaci krzyku pełnego furii:

- Idźże w cholerę, nieznośny człowieku!

- Z kolacji chyba dzisiaj nici - podsumował Watson, zabierając czaszkę z pola widzenia morderczego wzroku Sherlocka.


	4. Z Mycroftem na kebabie

**Fandom**: Sherlock BBC

**Seria**: "z życia wzięte", czyli Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world

**Opis**: The Reinchenbach Fall - alternatywa. Dowiemy się, jak trudne może być przewiezienie jednego socjopaty do Scotland Yardu i czy Mycroft Holmes się pudruje...?

**Od autorki**: zainspirowane plotkami o zdjęciu Holmesów i Johna jedzących kebaba.

**Postacie**: Sherlock Holmes, Sally Donovan, nadinspektor vel. klucha, Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes

**Ostrzeżenie:** realny Mystrade, ale tak naprawdę, nic wielkiego. Równie dobrze można to potraktować jako przyjaźń.

* * *

Radiowóz mknął szybko przez niezbyt zatłoczony Londyn. Deszcz lał za szybą strumieniami. Sherlock Holmes siedział z obrażoną miną na tylnim siedzeniu, bezczelnie majstrując przy kajdankach, ku dezaprobacie Donovan. Ciemnowłosa sierżant raz po raz zerkała na siedzącego koło niej aresztowanego z coraz większą irytacją, której uradowany Holmes nie omieszkał zauważyć.

- Jak się masz, Sally, żona Andersona przyłapała was wreszcie?

- Ciesz się, że strzelenie cię z plaskacza uznanoby za przemoc wobec zatrzymanego - jej spojrzenie ciskało pioruny.

- To może powiesz mi chociaż, kim jest ten pasztet, hm? - dość mocno tyknął siedzącego przed nim nadinspektora, ku zgrozie pozostałych policjantów. Mało rozgarnięty gościu odwrócił się tak gwałtownie, że spadły mu jego wieśniackie okulary. Sierżant natychmiast podniosła je, podlizując się niczym jej kochanek (a to już sukces!). Oczywiście, Sherlock nie omieszkał "niechcący" kolanem podbić jej ręki, tak, że klucha otrzymała cios w podbródek.

- Och, przepraszam, te hamowanie na zakrętach... - uśmiechnął się promiennie.

- Stoimy na światłach, świrze - wyjrzała przez okno Donovan.

- Nigdy nie jest za późno na przygotowania - wyszczerzył zęby detektyw, udając, że zapiera się o podłogę. Jednocześnie stopa "podskoczyła" mu do góry, tak, że kopnął od spodu siedzenie przed sobą. Lestrade za kierownicą pomyślał, że nigdy nie widział rozzłoszczonego pulpeta i to może być całkiem ciekawe. Ruszyli przez skrzyżowanie, a kiedy potrząsnęło nimi na torach tramwajowych, detektyw zaczął mamrotać, ku samozadowoleniu ze swojego show:

- Smok, zagarnął skarby, on nas wszystkich pożre...

Sierżant przezornie przesunęła się na drugi koniec siedzenia.

- O czym ty mamroczesz? - pulpet wydawał się być zainteresowany zachowaniem aresztowanego. Poważny błąd.

- Smaug, beczki, pożar, pożoga, śmierć - oznajmił poważnie, jakby to było oczywiste, Sherlock, patrząc swoimi przenikliwymi oczami na nadinspektora. Policjant tylko zamrugał szybko malutkimi oczkami i nieswoim tonem powiedział do Lestrade'a:

- Możemy jechać szybciej?

Przejeżdzali właśnie przez malutką uliczkę z kilkoma witrynami pseudo-gastronomicznymi. Sherlock, upatrzywszy swoją szansę, oznajmił radośnie pasażerowi przed sobą:

- Nadejdzie czas.

- Słucham?! - tamten gwałtownie obrócił się, mocno zirytowany kilkoma poprzednimi minutami ciągłego ignorowania pytań z tyłu ("Lubisz muczeć?", "Golisz ziemniaki?", "Drukarka zlasowała ci oczy, wiesz?", "Wyglądasz, jakbyś całkiem często przyjmował łapówki, mogę to sprawdzić?", "Następny przystanek - zagroda dla świń, to doskonały przykład kupy roboty, nie zgodzi się pan?" i hit dnia, którego tamten nie załapał - "Mierzyłeś IQ pralce? Skąd wiesz, może ma wyższe niż twoje, choć to ty wygrywasz w kategorii "kto ma więcej guziczków"."

- Czy ty jesteś szalony? - zapytał na skraju furii policjant, z nabrzmiałą, czerwoną twarzą.

- Tak oto, drogie dzieci - wyszczerzył się znowu Sherlock, patrząc na Donovan i wskazując na gotującego się szefa - wybucha burak.

W tym momencie pulpet dosłownie podskoczył na swoim siedzeniu, drąc się w niebogłosy, żeby Lestrade zatrzymał radiowóz. Bardziej zaciekawiony niż zaniepokojony inspektor posłusznie zaparkował na chodniku przed imbiss barem.

- Kebab. Przystanek końcowy. - oznajmił mechanicznie detektyw, obserwując z niemałą satysfakcją wylatującego z samochodu w ramiona ulewy gościa. Wychylił się przez okno - Będę tęsknił!

Wyszedł, rozprostowując kości, nie zważając na protesty zdezorientowanej Donovan ani pogodę. Lestrade za kierownicą wyglądał, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć śmiechem.

Z imbiss baru dokładnie naprzeciwko mokrego Sherlocka wykonującego skłony w kajdankach wyszedł... Mycroft Holmes we własnej osobie. Znieruchomiał na widok skutego, właśnie prostującego się brata. Zapomniał nawet rozłożyć parasolkę. Z jego palców wyślizgnęła się bułka i elegancko plasnęła na chodnik przed nim, przy okazji trochę brudząc gustowny, granatowy garnitur.

- Osz fuck - zaklął spokojnie, wyciągając z kieszonki na piersi chusteczkę. W jego ustach to słowo zabrzmiało niemal jak "dzień dobry". Jedynie jego mina zdradzała obecny stan ducha, ale zaraz poprawił się, przyjmując pokerową twarz. Podparł się na trzymanej w ręce parasolce, dwoma palcami zrzucając na ziemię chustkę.

Dopiero wtedy zobaczył Donovan, która właśnie wysiadła z wozu, nie widząc wsparcia w chichoczącym szefie, i próbowała zaciągnąć Sherlocka z powrotem. Po tym dopiero dostrzegł samego Lestrade'a. Tak się złożyło, że nadal rechoczący jak nastolatka policjant podniósł głowę, opartą na kierownicy i jego spojrzenie spotkało się ze zdumionym wzrokiem Holmesa seniora.

- Od kiedy ty jesz kebab? - odezwał się Sherlock, odrywając uwagę brata od inspektora.

- Właśnie, od kiedy ty jesz kebaba? - wysiadł z samochodu Greg, unosząc brwi ze zdumienia.

- Od kiedy zgodne z prawem jest aresztowanie mojego brata? - zmarszczył czoło Mycroft, na szczęście umiejąc odnaleźć się w sytuacji.

- Zaraz, czyjego brata? - potuptała na obcasach między nich sierżant, czegoś bardzo tu nie rozumiejąc.

- Sherlock jest bratem Mycrofta.

- Nie, to Mycroft jest moim bratem - sprostował detektyw. Widząc sztyletujących się spojrzeniami Holmesów, Greg interweniował:

- Chciałem przypomnieć, że to ja mam tu broń...

- A ja parasolkę, a co za tym idzie, władzę.

- A ja genialny umysł, i co z tego? - warknął junior, wściekłym spojrzeniem mierząc obu.

- Ty się nie liczysz, masz skrępowane ręce.

- I?

- I nie możesz mi przywalić w czerep, idioto - podniósł głos brytyjski rząd.

- Założymy się?

- Panowie! - krzyknęła sierżant. - Nie wiem, o co chodzi, ale my świra ARESZTOWALIŚMY, szefie.

- Nie jestem świrem - wymownie spojrzał w niebo detektyw.

- Nie jest - wyjątkowo potwierdził inspektor. Mycroft zgodził się z nim po chwili namysłu:

- Tylko odrobinę.

- Mycroft, masz może gdzieś ten swój kluczyk do otwierania kajdanek?

- W bucie, a co?

- Doszedłem do wniosku, że jedną ręką lepiej uszkodzę ci tą warstwę pudru na twarzy.

- On się nie pudruje! - automatycznie zareagował Lestrade, po czym wbił wzrok w resztki kebaba na ziemi. -Em... jak sądzę.

Holmes junior nieświadomie zmienił temat, łapiąc kluczyk, wydobyty z eleganckiego portfela seniora.

- Miałeś go mieć w tym swoim lakierku.

- Ciesz się, że mam zapasowy, bo musiałbym tu ściągać buty. - wzdrygnął się tamten.

- Rzeczywiście, ciesz się - popatrzył na niego znacząco Lestrade, zanim nie ugryzł się w język. Na szczęśnie Mycroft, zaraz po umiejętności rzucania morderczych spojrzeń, był mistrzem w prowadzeniu nieprzyjemnej konwersacji:

- Widziałem przed chwilą jakiegoś pulpeta pędzącego ulicą, wrzeszczącego coś o szaleńcach. To twoja sprawka, braciszku? - zapytał niewinnie.

- Jak zawsze. Trwało to trochę dłużej niż zwykle... - mruknął Sherlock, potrząsając nadgarstkami. Postawił kołnierz płaszcza, rzucił im wymuszony uśmiech i wybiegł na ulicę, machając ręką na taksówkę. Mycroft i Lestrade popatrzyli jak wsiada do niej i odjeżdża, po czym ich spojrzenia niechcący skrzyżowały się po raz drugi tamtego dnia. Obaj jak na komendę zaczęli rechotać.

Sierżant Donovan spojrzała na nich z przerażeniem, stojących w strugach deszczu i zaśmiewających się wspólnie.

- Jadę, szefie - zameldowała pospiesznie, po czym wsiadła do samochodu i odjechała z piskiem opon. Gdyby jakiejś glinie chciałoby się teraz kontrolować kierowców, z pewnością mógłby wlepić mandat radiowozowi Scotland Yardu.

- A więc porwałeś się na aresztowanie mojego brata? - wyprostował się po pewnym czasie Holmes, na tyle godnie, na ile pozwalała kapiąca mu z resztek włosów woda.

- To nie był mój pomysł. Zresztą, od kiedy ty jesz kebaba?

Mycroft spojrzał z dezaprobatą na swój uświniony - delikatnie mówiąc - garnitur.

- Od dzisiaj i nigdy więcej, strasznie brudna robota.

Znowu zarechotali, kiedy Lestrade pokierował go za łokieć w stronę wylotu uliczki. Szli razem przez moment w ciszy, wysoki i trochę niższy, obaj w zmoczonych garniturach.

- Ale... ty się nie pudrujesz, co nie, Mycroft? - milczenie przerwał po krótkiej chwili Greg.

Odpowiedziało mu tylko ciężkie, pełne politowania spojrzenie Holmesa, który zaczął elegancko wymachiwać parasolką. Oddalali się w deszczu, para idąca obok siebie... innymi słowy, materiał na komedię romantyczną.

THE END


	5. Powrót, który zwala bohaterów z nóg

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC

**Seria: **"z życia wzięte", czyli Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world"

**Postacie: **Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes, Gregory Lestrade, Molly Hooper, Mrs. Hudson, John Watson, tekstowo Anthea

**Opis: **pierwsze spotkanie po zmartchwystaniu na "wesoło". Szkoda tortu...

**Od autorki: **przeważająca część powstała przy muzyce Imagine Dragons i Helen Jane Long. Nie byłam pewna, czy nie opublikować osobno, ale wklejam tu...

**Ostrzeżenie: **Mystrade tradycyjnie w formie "równie dobrze to mogłaby być przyjaźń".

* * *

Zapadał zmrok. Rezydencję powoli ogarniał cień nocy, a jedno, jedyne, nikłe światło z lampki paliło się w salonie. Mycroft pogrążony akurat był w rozmyślaniach, przy okazji ćwicząc majestatyczne stanie na tle okna - nazywano to pozą władczo-melancholijną. W ręku trzymał szklankę z wodą (czemu wszyscy myśleli, że to alkohol?), a drugą włożył do kieszeni. Tak się złożyło, że znowu wspominał swojego tragicznie zmarłego kilka miesięcy temu brata. Po raz pierwszy w życiu umysł nie chciał posłuchać wyraźnego nakazu "zaszufladkuj to!" i cholerny sentyment powracał do niego w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach. Naprawdę, czemu zazwyczaj w czasie samotnego stania w ciemnym pokoju i wyglądania przez okno? Czy to u normalnych ludzi to jakoś bardziej sprzyja przemyśleniom, czy jak? Na szczęście, tym razem myśli nie dopadły go na zbyt długo, bo inaczej mógłby się rozczulić. Co gorsza, przygrabić. A nie daj Boże, _uronić łzę_! Już i tak pozwolił sobie na stanowczo zbyt wiele emocji w pierwszej chwili po otrzymaniu telefonu z Barts. Zamknąć się w sypialni i starać się nie rozpłakać? Cóż za nierozsądna dzieciniada, doprawdy.

Ponure rozmyślania przerwał bowiem cichy dzwonek telefonu. Mycroft wygrzebał go spod marynarki ze zdziwionym skrzywieniem twarzy i spojrzał na wyświetlacz. Numer nieznany, ale wcisnął przycisk połączenia. Zanim zdążył się odezwać, znajomy głos beztrosko oznajmił

- Hej, żyję, potrzebuję transportu z jakiegoś zadupia. - Oczywiście, był to głos Sherlocka. Który teraz powinien, jak jego brat przypuszczał, radośnie dobijać się do bram piekieł. Z tyłu ktoś skomentował coś o jego takcie i nazwaniu mieszkania zadupiem, ale na razie Mycroft niezbyt się tym przejął, bo ciało, rzecz ludzka, nawet Rząd Brytyjski zdradziło. Gdyby nie szybkie wsparcie się na nieodłącznej parasolce, prawdopodobnie nogi odmówiłyby mu posłuszeństwa. Spróbował przypomnieć sobie ostatnich wykończonych wrogów i tych na tyle inteligentnych, by próbować zemścić się w ten sposób.

- Panie premierze...? - zapytał z wyjątkowym dla siebie niezdecydowaniem, zakładając, że dzisiejsza uwaga o "wyjątkowo niegustownym krawacie" musiała go urazić.

- Chyba bracie, idioto - ofuknął go głos z drugiej strony. Tym razem Mycroft zaklął elegancko, dopuszczając do siebie absurdalną myśl:

- Na miłościwie nam panującą Królową, Sherlock...?

- A masz jeszcze jakiegoś brata, o którym nie wiem?

- Tak, zdecydowanie to musisz być ty. Ale SHERLOCK? - Holmes Senior podniósł lekko głos, co doskonale oddawało, jaką miał chęć rozbić wszelkie porcelany w pobliżu. Szkło by oszczędził, jak na razie to był tylko głos. "Może to się da jeszcze wyleczyć" - pomyślał, nieco uspokojony.

- Nie, Molly Hooper, zebrało mi się na żarty - przedrzeźnił kobiecy głosik jego brat, a gdzieś z tyłu dobiegło jąkające się "Sherlock...!". - To podstawisz nam jeden z tych swoich czarnych samochodów, czy mam się tłuc taksówką, przy okazji przerażając taksówkarzy jako zombie?

- Przynajmniej żaden nie próbowałby cię więcej zabić. Gdzie jesteś?

- Już namierzyłeś telefon, nie udawaj. I miło by było, gdybyś nie przyjeżdżał osobiście, póki co mam jeszcze dobry humor. - Z tyłu znów dobiegło upomnienie.

- Z radością ci go zepsuję, mogę ci nawet przywalić, kiedy już wyjaśnisz mi, jakim cudem jeszcze wczoraj twój grób był najnormalniejszym grobem na całym cmentarzu. Pomijając to, że leżała na nim czaszka, doprawdy, chyba depresja nie najlepiej działa na doktora Watsona...

- John wie doskonale, co robi, stary kretynie. Ja właśnie do niego.

- Och, to może nie zabiję cię od razu, za nic nie przegapiłbym, jak nareszcie przywala ci w twarz - uśmiechnął się z satysfakcją Mycroft, narzucając płaszcz i przytrzymując ramieniem telefon przy uchu. - Już jadę, braciszku.

Rozłączył się i puścił SMS-a do Lestrade'a.

_Prosił cię o radiowóz? MH_

Po kilku sekundach rozległo się piknięcie i wiadomość od inspektora została otwarta:

_Tak. O mało co nie zeszłem na zawał. Jakby po Yardzie krążyły zdjęcia mnie w ramionach Andersona to tylko nogi odmówiły mi posłuszeństwa, NIE TO CO MYŚLISZ._

Po chwili piknięcie nr 2:

_PS. Tym razem Anderson był u Donovan. Jak można użyć damskiego dezodorantu?!_

Holmes senior tylko uśmiechnął się słabo do telefonu i wybrał numer Anthei, którą miał zapisaną jako "Asystentka …".

- Podeślij po mnie jakikolwiek samochód, byleby nie czarny. Z apteczką. I najlepiej pistolet do kompletu.

- Szefie...?

- I znajdź jakiegoś psychiatrę, ale to dopiero, jak będę już w drodze.

Rozłączył się i dopiero wtedy odpisał na wiadomość Grega.

_Jadę zobaczyć, jak John przywala mu w twarz, a ty? MH_

Chyba inspektor czatował przy telefonie, bo prawie natychmiast odpisał:

_Żartujesz? Jak tylko przestałem się zataczać pojechałem na Baker St. Aktualnie siedzę za płotem i udaję, że nie widzę jak pani Hudson wgapia się we mnie z kawiarni._

_Proponuję breakdance na środku chodnika, jeśli lubisz, kiedy staruszkom wypadają oczy na twój widok. MH_

Odpowiedzi nie było, za to ulicą zaczął się nieść terkot silnika. Narastał bardzo powoli i był bardzo odmienny od szumu hybrydowych napędów, więc od razu zwrócił uwagę na zakręt, za którego wyłaniał się właśnie... czerwony maluch. Mycroft Holmes aż przetarł oczy ze zdziwienia. O tej porze to mógł być tylko jego transport. Chyba musiał natychmiast dosadnie wytłumaczyć swojej asystentce, że nie czarny samochód oznacza w jego definicji BMW, tyle że innego koloru. Zanim jednak otrząsnął się ze zdziwienia, maluch przeterkotał przez całą długość ulicy wraz ze swoją zawartością, czyli na oko dziewięcioma sztukami pijanych Polaków, sądząc po wywrzaskiwanych frazach. Chwilę potem zza tego samego zakrętu wypadł ciemnozielony Audi i zatrzymał się z piskiem opon przed oniemiałym rządem we własnej osobie.

- Cholercia - zaklął bardzo elegancko gentleman i wsiadł do auta - chyba wariuję.

Choć kierowca skupiony był na jeździe łamiącej jakiekolwiek prawa ruchu drogowego, z jego twarzy można było wyczytać, iż się zgadza. Kilka minut potem, po zruganiu Anthei za podesłanie zupełnie nie tej marki samochodu, wysiadł przed niepozorną kamieniczką, w której mieszkała Molly Hooper. Drzwi gwałtownie się otworzyły, a ze środka wyszedł pospiesznie Sherlock we własnej osobie, powiewając płaszczem. Wyglądał identycznie jak przed sfałszowaną śmiercią, tyle że za nim zamiast Johna dreptała drobna pani patolog, która starała się ukryć za plecami apteczkę.

- Rozsądna prawie jak ja - pochwalił ją Mycroft, wskazując na leżącą pod siedzeniem w aucie skrzyneczkę. Sherlock bezceremonialnie wpakował się na tylną kanapę, a obok niego umościł się starszy brat, wcześniej szarmancko otwierając przednie drzwi dla damy.

Jazda miała być krótka, więc po chwili milczenia detektyw burknął:

- Musiałeś?

- Nie mogłem sobie odmówić - wyszczerzył się Holmes senior.

- Przynajmniej na coś się przydasz. Wywołasz Johna przed dom, nikogo tam nie będzie, pomijając Lestrade'a i panią Hudson, a w środku mógłby zacząć rozwalać mi rzeczy. Szczerze mówiąc, wolałbym swój szlafrok zobaczyć jeszcze w całości, bo ten od Molly był okropny.

- Nie było ci w nim tak źle, jeśli by nie dostrzec tego, że jest puchaty...przykrótki... i różowy... - zachichotała patolog, jakby na chwilę zapominając, że jest nieśmiała. Sherlock postawił kołnierz i zamordował ją spojrzeniem, podobnie jak starającego się nie wybuchnąć śmiechem Mycrofta.

- Ale tak po prostu, uznasz swoją porażkę i dasz sobie przylać przy wszystkich?

- Uznał to za formę przeprosin - wyjaśniła Molly z przodu, widząc jak "zombie" zaciska usta w cienką, bardzo niezadowoloną kreskę, bynajmniej nie trudząc się odpowiedzią.

- Jak miło - uśmiechnął się wymuszenie Mycroft i wyjrzał przez okno. - Tym razem dam się wciągnąć w to przedstawienie, ale tylko raz, dla tego widoku - pogroził parasolką i wysiadł z auta. Za nim, całkowicie w cieniu, stanął Sherlock, a Molly, z apteczką w pogotowiu, trzymała się z boku. Na ulicy było ciemno, rząd w jednej osobie zadbał wcześniej o wyłączenie wszelkich latarni. Holmes senior podszedł do ogrodzenia przy 221B i przywitał się skinięciem ręki z Lestradem, który siedział na murku. Rzeczywiście, pani Hudson gapiła się na niego z wytrzeszczonymi oczyma przez witrynę Speedy's, nie zważając na to, że pantofelek ma cały w lukrze z rozgniecionego tortu. Czując się bardzo głupio i uważając to za najbardziej szaloną rzecz, jaką zrobił od czasów studiów, Mycroft zadzwonił do Johna. Włączył głośnik, aby rozmowę mogli usłyszeć pozostali. Od razu po dźwięku odebranego połączenia odezwał się zdenerwowany głos lekarza:

- Nie, nie pojadę teraz z tobą nigdzie! Jestem w depresji, człowieku, chociaż zapewne nie wiesz co to znaczy, więc moja odpowiedź brzmi NIE!

- Depresja to zaburzenia psychiczne z grupy zaburzeń afektywnych, charakteryzujące się obniżeniem nastroju, obniżeniem napędu psychoruchowego, zaburzeniem rytmów okołodobowych i lękiem - polityk wyrecytował formułkę z Wikipedii. - Coś takiego miewają normalni ludzie. Tymczasem chciałbym tylko, żebyś wyszedł przed dom.

- Tylko tyle?

- Na dzisiaj tak.

- Dobre i to - mruknął żołnierz, rozłączając się. Holmes senior ostrożnie osunął się na murek koło inspektora, starając się nie myśleć o swoich szarych spodniach od garnituru. Dostrzegł za to błyszczące oczy Grega i poczuł uścisk jego dłoni, który poprawił jego ocenę własnego występku z "karygodnie żenujący" na jedynie "godny potępienia". Kilkanaście sekund później Watson stanął w drzwiach 221 Baker Street, naciągając skórzaną kurtkę na grzbiet. Innemu Holmesowi, w cieniu, dodał odwagi inny uścisk dłoni, po czym przełknął ślinę i wstąpił w krąg światła z kawiarni i mieszkania.

- Hej... John...? - bardziej zapytał niż powiedział, co zdarzało mu się naprawdę nieczęsto.

- Ty żyjesz...

- Ekhem, nie da się ukryć.

- Ty... - przekleństwa poleciały pod nosem lekarza, kiedy jego najlepszy przyjaciel zaliczył piękny cios prosto w lewą kość policzkową. Tą, w którą już kiedyś dostał - lecz tym razem, nie z własnej woli.

- Także za tobą tęskniłem - jęknął detektyw, zbierając się z chodnika. Widząc, jak John szykuje się do kolejnego ciosu, Lestrade chciał wstać, lecz powstrzymała go dłoń Holmesa seniora, który wyglądał, jakby miał świetny ubaw. Tym razem Watson poprzestał tylko na wymamrotaniu:

- Sherlock... - po czym uderzył w chwiejącego się Holmesa juniora chwytem znanym jako "attack hug". Nie wiadomo, czy doktorowi nogi odmówiły mu posłuszeństwa, czy zebrało mu się na przyjacielskie gesty, w każdym razie z bardzo głupią miną przytulony detektyw uniósł jedną brew, nie wiedząc, co zrobić z rękami. Za to nogi pani Hudson na witrynie Speedy's odmówiły zdecydowanie posłuszeństwa i w ten sposób cały tort został przygnieciony przez mdlejącą starszą panią. Cóż, przynajmniej na coś się przydała targana przez Molly apteczka.


	6. Parodiując Zorra

**Fandom:** Sherlock BBC

**Autor:** Cashis vel. Shadow Sky

**Seria:** "Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world", czyli "z życia detektywa konsultanta wzięte"

**Od autorki**: przerwa spowodowana wyjazdem. Przepraszam i uniżenie błagam o komentarze, to naprawdę daje 99% z motywacji do pisania, którą posiadam : ) Sugestie tematów też nie zaszkodzą.

**Opis:** Parodia Zorra w środku Londynu, czyli zwykły pościg za zamachowcem.

* * *

- Czy wszyscy seryjni zabójcy to emerytowani sprinterzy?

Wydyszane pytanie doktora Watsona zawisło w powietrzu, kiedy zatrzymali się na rogu kolejnej uliczki, robiąc krótką przerwę w pościgu. Sherlock przeszukiwał w pamięci przez mapę Londynu, wybierając najkrótszą drogę.

- To zamachowiec, nie seryjny zabójca, nieważne. Jedź na te prywatne lotnisko, przygotuj zasadzkę, będę go gonił - błyskawicznie wydał polecenie detektyw, niedbale wskazując w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. John tylko skinął głową, łapiąc taksówkę. Holmes usłyszał jeszcze blef żołnierza pod tytułem "Byle szybko, żona rodzi!" i zatrzasnął drzwi odjeżdżającego samochodu. Sam dostrzegł na rogu ulicy policjantkę na koniu i wspaniały plan natychmiast ułożył mu się w głowie. Oczywiście nie uwzględniał on faktu, iż kobieta mogła nie udzielić z entuzjazmem pomocy pędzącemu ku niej szaleńcowi z powiewającym płaszczem, ale to był już jej problem. Z lekcji kultury, którą urządził mu kiedyś Mycroft, zapamiętał tylko, jakie są reakcje jego brata na poszczególne akordy grane na skrzypcach. Żeby oszczędzić pytań, poświęcił sekundę na wyszarpnięcie spod płaszcza odznaki Lestrade'a, pomachał nią przed nosem kobiety, rzucając coś o Scotland Yardzie i jednym, płynnym ruchem władował się na wierzchowca. Już chciał sięgać po wodze, kiedy skontantował, że zszokowana policjantka nadal siedzi przed nim. Bez chwili namysłu chwycił ją bezceremonialnie pod pachy i zestawił w miarę delikatnie na ziemię.

- _Despedida_! - machnął nonszalancko ręką na pożegnanie. Zamarł jednak w pół ruchu, marszcząc brwi. - Nie, to po hiszpańsku. Nie _adios_ tylko... coś z wierci... Nieważne, sprawdź sobie na google tłumaczu! Pa!

Detektyw spiął konia ostrogami i utrzymał się dość chwiejnie, kiedy ten stanął na tylnich nogach, po czym potelepał dość luźnym galopem przez ulicę, zostawiając osłupiałą oficerkę w tyle. Na początku przedstawiał niecodzienny widok, bo na każdym zakręcie prawie spadał z siodła, ale wciąż popędzał gniade zwierzę do szybszego biegu. W ten sposób, wprost proporcjonalnie do przypominania sobie lekcji jeździectwa Sherlocka z dzieciństwa, galop stawał się coraz szybszy, aż koń przeszedł w cwał. Niektórzy londyńczycy bezskutecznie próbowali stawać mu na drodze, widząc pędzącego, wyraźnie nie-ten-teges obywatela na oznakowanym, policyjnym pojeździe. Tfu, koniu.

Łopoczący płaszcz, choć dodawał ukochanego dramatyzmu, przeszkadzał w pościgu, dlatego Holmes szybko ściągnął go i trzymając jedną ręką, przewiesił przez ramię. Teraz czuł się już swobodniej i mógł jedną ręką skierować wierzchowca w żądanym kierunku. Po pewnym czasie zobaczył przed sobą poszukiwany, czerwony skuter, który z właścicielem zmierzał ku lotnisku, które miało zostać wysadzone. Uwadze Sherlocka nie uszła spora torba mężczyzny, w której zapewne transportował bombę, choć obserwacja była dość trudna, bo pęd wyciskał łzy z oczu, a na dodatek detektyw musiał dostosowywać się do ruchów konia. Kika przecznic przed celem wreszcie udało mu się wyprzedzić kryminalistę i zajechać mu drogę, ostro wciskając hamulce. Tfu, ciągnąc za wodze.

- Policja! - zeskoczył prędko z ogiera (jak się okazało) i nie zważając na BHP, po prostu złapał i otworzył torbę, w której, jak na tacy, leżała... pizza?

- Pizza? - zdziwił się na głos, dopiero teraz przypatrując się twarzy oniemiałego kierowcy. Dziewczyna. Jak mógł pomylić dostawczynię pizzy z zamachowcem?! Nieważne, Sherlock chwycił kawałek włoskiego przysmaku w rękę, uśmiechnął się ujmująco i z pełnymi ustami krzyknął coś w stylu "dzięki!/sorry!". Dodał coś pod nosem o wymiganiu się od tostów Johna, wskoczył płynnie z powrotem na grzbiet zwierzęcia i odjechał jak najszybciej w kierunku lotniska. Mijając ostatnią prostą zobaczył radiowóz Scotland Yardu, a w nim mignęła mu rozpłaszczona na szybie i wgapiona w niego twarz Donovan. Pomachał jej beztrosko ręką, w której trzymał płaszcz i kawałek pizzy, po czym zniknął na podjeździe lądowiska.

Stali tam Lestrade i John, trzymając szarpiącego się mężczyznę, a z tyłu ktoś zapinał zamachowcowi kajdanki. Holmes junior zatrzymał ogiera praktycznie w miejscu, wzbijając tuman kurzu i znowu sprawiając, że koń stanął dęba, Gdy pył (i wierzchowiec) opadł na ziemię, Watson pomyślał, że nic go już nie zdziwi, i skomentował to półgłosem:

- Pieprzony Zorro.

Detektyw zeskoczył niczym urodzony kowboj z siodła, miękko lądując na ziemi. A raczej próbując miękko wylądować, bo zaczepił stopą o strzemię i zwalił się na tyłek koło zwierzęcia. Na szczęście lądowisko miało ziemiste podłoże, a koń zarył w nim mocno, dlatego ani tyłek Sherlocka, ani "pojazd" nie ucierpiały. Holmes leżał przez całą sekundę na ziemi, wzdychając z irytacją, po czym podniósł się i otrzepał, zakładając płaszcz. Dopiero wtedy mężczyźnie zakładającemu kajdanki udało się je dopiąć i wyprostował się, a po dojrzeniu niefortunnego jeźdźca zrobił zdziwioną minę. "Zdziwiona mina" w jego przypadku oznaczała uniesienie jednej brwi.

- Co ty tutaj robisz? - zasyczał wściekle Sherlock, równie zdumiony, ale też agresywnie nastawiony.

- Co ja robię na własnym lądowisku? Doprawdy, sam odpowiedz sobie na to pytanie, braciszku. - wsparł się na nieodłącznej parasolce Mycroft Holmes, najwyraźniej łącząc fakt niedoszłego zamachowca, policyjnej obławy i pojawienia się jego brata parodiującego Zorra. Młodszy najwyraźniej też zrozumiał, co tu właściwie zaszło i po chwili bezruchu jęknął cierpiętniczo, odchodząc prędko z postawionym kołnierzem płaszcza, rzucając wcześniej:

- Nie wiem, czy się cieszyć czy płakać.

- To on nam podsunął dobry trop i wyleciał z Johnem z Yardu, zanim zdążyliśmy podać numery rejestracyjne skutera i szczegóły "prywatnego lotniska" - wyjaśnił Lestrade z wyrzutem, prowadząc zatrzymanego ku radiowozowi.

- Czy on właśnie...? - doktor patrzył to na oddalającego się detektywa, to na polityka.

- Choć miałem nadzieję, że nigdy do tego nie dojdzie... tak, mój brat uratował mi życie. - Przejechał ręką po twarzy Mycroft i przeprosił Watsona, idąc w kierunku czekającego helikoptera. Nie zabrakło eleganckiego wymachiwania parasolką, więc John tylko westchnął, uznał, że wszystko jest w normie i popędził dogonić Sherlocka.

* * *

Jechali taksówką na Baker Street. Słońce już zachodziło, a detektyw, oparty o szybę, nagle westchnął, zupełnie jak nie on.

- Wiesz, co jest najgorsze? On będzie czuł się w obowiązku podziękować. Albo przyjdzie osobiście, albo będzie próbował nam zapłacić. Nie wiem co gorsze.

Watson skomentował to mruknięciem - czy też burknięciem z brzucha. Kilka minut ciszy później niezwykle rozgadany dziś Holmes poinformował:

- Zjadłem pizzę po drodze, więc nie musisz przypala... ekhem, robić tostów.

Po spojrzeniu z ukosa ze strony Johna nastąpiła kolejna przedłużająca się chwila milczenia, którą znowu przerwał wyższy przyjaciel, tym razem z zaciekawieniem:

- A jak myślisz, Mycroft to krzywdzące imię dla konia?

- Sherlock!

- Ale polubiłem go, wiesz... więc pomyślałem, że lepsze imię brzmiałoby Bożydar. Dla konia, oczywiście.

* * *

Wieczór zapadł dość szybko tamtego dnia. W salonie 221B było cicho, a Holmes junior wyjątkowo milcząco wgapiał się w sufit z kanapy. Co chwila tylko poprawiał pozycję, skrzypiąc skórzanym obiciem sofy, co strasznie irytowało próbującego pisać na blogu lekarza.

- Joohn.

- Hm?

- Tyłek mnie boli.


	7. Pogadanka o straszeniu starszych pań

**Tytuł:** 7. Pogadanka o straszeniu starszych pań

**Opis:** Dowiemy się, co detektywi doradczy trzymają w lodówce oprócz odciętych głów i sprawdzimy, czy kot Molly jeszcze żyje.

**Seria:** Unexpected sociopath & rest of the world, czyli z życia na 221B Baker St.

**Od autorki:** eksperyment pt. "czy umiem napiasać drabble?". Nie umiem, ale historyjka prosto z plaży ląduje tutaj, coby się nie zmarnowała. Bardzo proszę o reviewsy, nawet jeśli już komentowałeś/aś, nie obrażę się za opinię pod innym rozdziałem. Jakoś to podciągnęłam pod półtorej droubble'a*, o. Jeśli coś poplątałam z nazewnictwem/czymkolwiek, byłabym wdzięczna za poprawkę.

**Postacie:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson.

*****Droubble - utwór liczący dokładnie 200 słów. W tym przypadku jest to półtorej droubble'a, czyli 250. Drabble - 100 słów.

* * *

- Sherlocku, musimy porozmawiać - John wczłapał zmęczonym krokiem do salonu i niezwykle poważnie zaczął rozmowę z leżącym na kanapie detektywem, siadając naprzeciw niego w fotelu i pogryzając kabanosy. Nie wiedzieć z jakiego powodu, znajdowały się one w słoiku po dżemie. - Kiedy pani Hudson pyta się ciebie, czy mamy coś do jedzenia, NA PEWNO nie chodzi jej o ludzki żołądek. Biedaczka, prawie dostała zawału, kiedy wzięła to za szynkę!

- Ja jej tylko powiedziałem, że "do jedzenia" jest _za sałatą_. Skąd miałem wiedzieć, czy chodziło o coś _odpowiedzialnego_ za jedzenie - albo też przyswajanie jedzenia - czy o coś do _zjedzenia_?

- Naprawdę, podejrzewałbyś panią Hudson o zainteresowanie świeżym żołądkiem?

- Ostatnio narzekała na swój - Holmes wzruszył ramionami. Zrezygnowany Watson tylko uderzył głową w oparcie fotela i westchnął:

- Po prostu nigdy więcej tego nie rób, ok?

- Ciesz się, że nie pokazałem jej suszonych kocich przełyków. Były w tym słoiku po dżemie, obok kefiru.

- Powiedz, że to nie Molly ci je dała. - John jęknął i odnotował w myśli, żeby przy najbliższej okazji zapytać patolog o zdrowie jej kota, Toby'ego. Zaraz jednak uświadomił sobie sens zdania o lokalizacji wątpliwych przysmaków, połączył fakty i powoli, prawie z przerażeniem, przestał przeżuwać domniemanego kabanosa.

- Żarcik - uśmiechnął się szeroko Sherlock, wyraźnie dając do zrozumienia przyjacielowi, ile sobie robi z takich pogadanek. Odwrócił się twarzą do ściany. Właściwie nie wiadomo, czy do siebie, czy do żołnierza dodał stłumionym, ale bardzo zadowolonym z siebie tonem:

- Przełyki leżą ZA kefirem.


	8. Paczka fanonowa

**Seria: **Unexpected sociopath and rest of the world, czyli z życia na 221B Baker St wzięte.

**Tytuł: **Pakiet fanonowy

**Opis: **Kto co lubi i się czego wstydzi.

**Postacie:** Sherlock Holmes, John Watson, Mrs. Hudson

**Od autorki:** Kolejny obóz za nami, kolejne brudnopisy poprawione, czas wstawiać! Tym razem coś tak nieśmiesznego, że zastanawiałam się nad zdjęciem tagu Humor. Ale jak już jest, to prosz.

**Ostrzeżenie: **Fanonu tu trochę i jakby się uprzeć, to i niegroźna, goła klata występuje. Żadnego Johnlocka jednak tu _nie ma_.

* * *

Świt pewnego nudnego, jesiennego dnia zastał Sherlocka w salonie. W swoim ulubionym, granatowym szlafroku detektyw siedział w fotelu, obejmując ramionami kolana i kołysając się miarowo. Za oknem blade słońce oświetliło jeszcze śpiącą Baker Street, a pierwsze krople deszczu uderzyły o szybę. Na ren dźwięk, jakby był to jakiś znak, rozległy się kroki na schodach. Starając się stąpać cicho (co oznaczało tylko dłuższe skrzypnięcia, czyż to nie było oczywiste?), John zszedł na dół. Miał na sobie tylko czerwone slipy i chyba nie spodziewał się ujrzeć o tak wczesnej porze swojego współloktora. Błyskawicznie schował się za futryną drzwi, wyglądając powoli zza osłony, by zobaczyć wgapione w siebie niebieskie oczy, należące do wyraźnie zaciekawionego detektywa.

- Co ty właściwie robisz?

- Ja...erm, chciałem się napić. Wody, oczywiście - Watson przesunął się, dziwnie zakrywając tors. Wyglądało to dość śmiesznie, kiedy bokiem przemieszczał się do kuchni. W tej samej pozie wymacał płyn do naczyń na blacie i spróbował nalać do szklanki, najwyraźniej nie zauważając, że wylał połowę podejrzanie gęstej, zielonej cieczy na podłogę.

- Miałem na myśli, czy na pewno dobrze się czujesz - wyjaśnił zaintrygowany Sherlock, choć wyglądał, jakby znał już odpowiedź. Wrócił do kołysania się w fotelu, zerkając jednak raz po raz na lekarza, wykonującego pseudo-dyskretny odwrót .

- Doktorze Watsonie, czy jest jakiś powód, dla którego parodiujesz skradanie się na środku półpiętra?

Holmes junior szybko sprawdził, czy ma krtań na swoim miejscu, bowiem właśnie chciał zadać to samo pytanie, a głos z pewnością dochodził ze schodów. I należał do starszej kobiety, więc prawdopodobnie gardło nie wyemigrowało z Sherlocka. Jak miło.

- Pani Hudson! - żołnierz podskoczył jak oparzony.

- Tak się nazywam, drogi chłopcze, dziękuję, że mi o tym przypominasz - uprzejmie odparła właścicielka, wyminęła go i weszła do kuchni. Kierując rękę ku lodówce, zapytała przezornie:

- Jest tam coś zawałogennego, Sherlocku?

- Tylko paznokcie na drugiej półce. John, nie próbuj niepostrzeżenie uciec, bo ci to nie wychodzi. Co ty masz na tym brzuchu, hodowlę pijawek?

- Oh, zajmij się lepiej hodowlą wszy we swoich włosach - odparował przyjaciel, nadal cofając się po schodach.

Co jak co, ale o bujną czuprynę Sherlock dbał, do czego oczywiście nigdy by się nie przyznał. Lekko poirytowany rzucił więc znaczące spojrzenie pani Hudson, tym samym aktywując tryb dywersyjny. Staruszka natychmiast krzyknęła do lekarza, udając, że szuka czegoś w lodówce:

- Doktorze, mogę wziąć od was resztę dżemu?

Watson zatrzymał się jak wryty - dziś była niedziela, jak prędko sobie przypomniał. A to oznaczało, że sklepy będą zamknięte i nie będzie można kupić nowego słoika. A wtedy na ukochane tosty z dżemem będzie musiał poczekać aż do poniedziałku. Nie ma mowy! Z zaaferowania zapomniał o zasłanianiu się i w kilka chwil znalazł się na dole.

- John, obróciłbyś się trochę - ofuknął go zniecierpliwiony detektyw, widząc jak niefortunnie bokiem stanął przyjaciel.

- Dlacz… o nie, co to, to nie! - znowu skrzyżował ręce na piersi.

- Obiecuję, że nie będę się śmiał.

Z westchnieniem i wyrazem twarzy pt. "Zadowolony?", lekarz poddał się, opuszczając ramiona. Na umięśnionej - jak przystało na żołnierza - klatce piersiowej widniał czarny tatuaż przedstawiający… jeża. Słodkiego, machającego do patrzącego JEŻA.

- O, nawet podobni jesteście - wymsknęło się Sherlockowi, kiedy próbował stłamsić uśmiech wypełzający mu na twarz. Doktor usłyszał jeszcze głos wychodzącej pani Hudson, traktujący coś o "nie takich rzeczach, które się robiło" i wtedy Holmes przybił gwóźdź do trumny, parsknąwszy śmiechem, starając się zakryć twarz poduszką.


End file.
